As a background art of the present invention, there are multi-type air conditioners connected with a plurality of indoor units as disclosed by Patent Document 1, and Patent Document 1 discloses a multi-type air conditioner in which two outdoor units are respectively connected with a plurality of indoor units through refrigerant pipes.